Between Time and Worlds
by X-ray99
Summary: Transported into "The fiction world he loves the most", Leonardo knows his world is no more. So what does he do? He joins the Shepherds! Many of his skills, characteristics, facts, and mysteries changes up the story line and cause him to get stuck in troubling situations at times though...
1. Chapter 1

In the final minutes in the year 2013, my sister and I are playing cards in the living room. The T.V is on and they were explaining the world's end. Us three was not listening to any of that so we did not pay attention to most of it, but this time, it was different from all the other times they thought the world is going to end. THIS time the news was counting down, which I admit did scare me a bit.

"Are you okay, Dheal?" I asked my sister who looked pale.

"Yeah,…I'm alright…it's your turn by the way, Leon…"

"Sigh*…Alright, alright…"

I'm an Orphan along with my sister and brother. The job I have pays enough money to keep her in 9th grade school, keep my brother, Bond, in 6th grade, put food on the table, keep a roof above our heads, and even allows us to buy entertainment. I have an okay life which would have been better if our parents were still alive…Our mother was an African American who married our father who was Italian. I get my Brown hair from my father. My skin is a slight brown all together. My sister and brother has the same skin completion as me, but their hair is black.

I noticed my sister sighing again and decided to say something again.

"…something the matter…what is it?" I asked again while trying to annoy her by poking her nose.

In reaction she freaking BIT me!

"Okay, okay, I will stop!"

"Laughter* hey Leonardo?" she asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you was in a different world?"

"What do you mean a 'different world'?"

"I mean a world like a video game. If you could pick, which video game based world would you pick?"

"I would pick LoZ: Ocarina of Time!" Bond said as he walks in from the kitchen.

"…Why? It is not that popular anymore…" Dheal commented

"What are you talking about? Every since the remake from the 3DS, it has made some more fans, not that I did not play the original version. Besides, before you may even say your game world, let ME say that you did not even know the main Protagonist of the game until SSBB."

"Oh hush! Pit is my favorite character never the less! …Hmph"

Dheal afterwards leaned in to whisper in my ear "Is it me or is that kid just plain ominous. He is WAY too smart to be a normal 11 year old…"

I just replied by smiling.

"I heard every single word you know…" Bond said.

"Oh…I know" Dheal said with a smirk growing wider as Bond glares at her.

I laughed for a bit and decided to stick to our original subject.

"Anyway, I would pick Fire Emblem: Awakening…" I said as I can hear the news reports counting down on 10 now."

"Really? I would pick the Kid Icuras: Uprising game!"

"Is that so?" Bond asks sarcastically.

"why?" I asked again

"Well, I just like the world there."

"You like a world full of monsters that will try to kill you so Hades can turn your soul into a monster itself?" I asked to tease her again.

"You didn't learn from the last time you was teasing me?" She asked angrily.

I was just about to chuckle again, but a sudden shake in the ground happened.

"…Was it an earthquake?" Dheal wondered while turning a bit pale again.

"Earthquakes last much longer than that…" Bond whispered to her.

About five seconds later, the ground began shaking again, this time it would not stop. I grabbed Dheal who passed out and ran outside with my younger brother besides me. The ground itself was spitting completely. We ran away from the fissures until we came across another Fissure. The ground was afterwards rapidly falling into a dark abyss.

"Oh my Goodness, this time, it is real…" I said in despair and disbelief.

The ground was falling all around us, and we could go nowhere…

I took one last look at Dheal who was quietly in my arms. As I look at her, tears began forming in my eyes. I said one last thing to her. "Dheal…please…please know I love you…That goes for you to Bond…"

Bond was just as scared as I and did not respond. I hugged him tight.

I then dropped into the deep, deep pit along with the ground, Bond and Dheal…everything went blank afterwards…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I began dreaming of something, something crazy. I saw everything in someone else's eyes, someone else's point of view. He was on a horse on the rooftop of some castle, sprinting to someone who was wearing armor similar to a dark knight's armor in fire emblem: awakening. It was raining…hard…The Dark knight was even carrying a tome and also riding a horse!

…

…

There's no way! He held his hand out, runes appear around it, and the freaking floor turned red before erupting and blasting out lava!

…

…

Holy Shit!

The guy I am seeing dives out of the way and in front of a mirror, revealing to have a face…like…mines…Brown hair, medium brown skin, plain haircut that haves a box hairline…That's weird…Why is there a mirror on a castle top? I?... held out my hand, pointed my finger and casted a spell myself. A small purple beam blasts from my finger tip towards the dark knight. When it hits the dark knight, it hits him so hard, he flies off his horse.

The Dark Knight's horse went nuts before getting stricken by lightning. I had to resist the immature urge to sing a song called "dumb ways to die".

I began charging another spell.

Two other figures came from both sides of him. One looks like a Berserker class. However, this guy was wearing gloves, and a shirt that have a sign on it. Now that I look a bit closer, the gloves have the same sign. He is carrying an axe which looks similar to Chrom's Falchion. The only difference is the fact that the golden part in the middle of the axe is shorter, the blades on the sides are shorter and carved which makes the weapon looks like an axe, and the sign of the Exalt is not on it. Instead, it looked like five circles. One of them is in the middle of the four others. Half of them are holes in the axe, the others looks like golden shapes on the metal. The circle in the middle is half and half… The sign on the gloves and shirt are supposed to resemble the one on the axe I guess. He also wears brown pants under the rags berserkers wears on their waist. The bones on a regular Berserker's shoulders are not there. Instead, it is metal armor forged to make them look like bones.

The other is a Trickster class. His basic Trickster outfit color is green. He has a normal silver sword, but a rescue staff that is black…He also haves a mend staff that is black and a Ward staff that is black.

I looked down at myself and saw the fact that I wear clothes that looks like…myrmidon clothes…I much rather be a Hero, but I guess it is better than a sniper…I just wonder why I use dark magic…

Anyway, The Dark Knight rushes towards me (On his feet) and tries to cut me! He was really close on succeeding, BUT the trickster uses his black Rescue staff. Instead of rescuing me, he captures my enemy. When he teleported, he only slashes the air. The other me did not even flinch, instead he kept charging the spell. In simpler terms, the trickster saved my life. The trickster switched from a staff, to a sword and dashes towards the dark knight.

The trickster swings his glowing Silver sword. About three parries were made until the Berserker comes from behind with an attack. The Dark knight spins out of the way, jumps backwards, takes out his (I'm guessing) Bolgonone tome and uses it by throwing his hand upwards, throwing them back down and bowing, and the shooting them outwards. The Lave bursts into the air from their feet. The Berserker jumps backwards to avoid it and the trickster jumps towards the Dark knight, flips his sword to an underhanded fashion, does a front flip, and tries to stab the dark knight with the silver sword.

The Dark knight covers his hand in fire and blocks the trickster's attack. (Oh…so you CAN do that with all tomes...) He then throws the trickster towards the Berserker, who dodges the flying (and now pissed off) trickster and spins while swinging his axe to hit the Dark knight. As he does so, a shining light appeared on his axe which made the attack looked awesome! Either that axe does that sometimes, or he was using the famous Luna attack loved by FE:A players everywhere.

The Dark Knight dives out of the way, as he was doing so, he turns his waist and tries to cast another spell. The Berserker thought quickly and throws his axe. The axe knocks the Tome out of the Dark Knight's hand. The Dark knight slid across the floor. The berserker pulled some type of invisible string and the axe he threw returned to his grasp…Is that how all throw able axes work!? My allies surround him as I was continuing charging my spell. The Dark Knight did something sort of unpredicted. He takes out two more tomes (Thoron and arcfire), throws them on his arms and reaches his arms at the Berserker and Trickster.

…

…

…

Pleease tell me he is not about to do what I think he is about to do…..

And yes, he did do what I thought he was going to do…he freaking shot a stream of flames out of one hand, and a lightning bolt out of another! The trickster barely dodges the Thoron bolt and the Berserker was burned a little bit because he barley dodges the flames.

As he continues to shoot spells out both of his hands, I took the opportunity to shoot him. He must have seen me, because he reaches one of his hands out and shoots a Thoron bolt at the purple beam which was now soaring through the sky. A gigantic explosion occurred. The roof collapsed and we all fell down a few floors. I looked up to see a very surprised guy who was wielding a Falchion. It was the one and only Chrom! The berserker and Trickster got up on their own as Chrom and (who I am assuming to be) Robin both help me up.

From a distance, I can see Validar making a very pissed off face. The Dark knight slowly gets back up grasping his arm. It had a hole in the back of its shoulder and in the palm of his hand.

Does that mean…?

…

…

My goodness, I am the man!

"How dare you interrupt a match between children of gods!" Valider said as he tries ties to shoot me with the infamous Grima's Truth!

"Back off!" The technician yelled as he pushes me out the way and blocks with his tome.

After getting pushed, I put away my previous spell, and take out a rexcalibar spell. I cast the spell at Validar who dodges it.

The trickster ran so fast, only the light from his sword can be seen as he slashes Validar.

"We fight as one!" Chrom said as he rushes towards Valider preparing for a follow up attack.

"Not till I fall!" The Dark knight shouted as he ran in front of Validar and blocks using his sword. (Which is carried by his left arm since his right well…ya know)

"You cannot write what is already written!" Validar screams as he shoots a gigantic ball of energy which hits the trickster…damn that looked like it hurt…

The trickster lets out a scream of pain…so yes, it did hurt. Miraculously, he survived.

"You're making me angry!" The berserker exclaimed as he jumps up and swings his axe, making a direct hit on the Dark knight. The Dark Knight's blood shoots out of his chest as he falls to the floor.

"Laughter*…I did my part to serve Grima…I have to regrets" was his dying words.

I afterwards raise my right hand in the air and aim it a Validar saying "Your soul is Banished from this world!"

…

…

…

I don't know if I like that critical hit note…

The beam I shot pierces through Validar's heart and sends him flying.

I can sort of imagine what just happened game wise… Our positions: I am paired up with Robin and am one space diagonal from Valider. Chrom is paired the trickster and is adjacent towards Valider and is one space next to Robin and I. The berserker is by himself and is one space next to Chrom and the Trickster. The Dark Knight is next to Valider and in front of the Berserker. So here is what happens (game wise).

Enemy Phase!: Battle Scene: Validar shot a Grima's truth a me. Robin preformed the duel block using the quote "Back off!" I shot back, but missed. Battle Scene end. (the dark knight does not attacks)

Player Phase!: Battle Scene: The trickster attacks Validar and hits and then Chrom preformed his duel attack using his quote "We fight as one." The dark knight somehow (considering the fact enemy units cannot usually support each other) duel blocks Chrom's duel attack. Validar attacks and land a critical attack on the trickster. The trickster is not dead yet. Battle scene end

Battle Scene!: The berserker lands a critical hit on the Dark knight and kills him. Battle scene ends.

Battle Scene! I land a critical hit on Validar and kill him. Battle scene ends.

…

…

Why am I thinking of this! I should be focusing on what is happening…damn, I missed the part where Validar got up one last time and shot Robin with Grima's truth...Why does this look scarily familiar?

Oh crap, I forgot Robin stabs Chrom with a lightning bolt. Luckily, my other self does not forgets! I pull Chrom out of the way, but instead of attacking him …he of course stabs me…

Everything goes black as I fall one knee and then on my back.

I then noticed something…I am perhaps getting one last dream before my death…Hell, what just happened was probably just a reminder of Dheal's question…it was probably just meant to haunt me…

I then feel myself somehow…fading away…I have no idea what just happened, I only got about four chapters into the game…

…

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray: Hello everyone. Sorry for the whole…not posting in about a month thing. It won't happen again…I hope…**

**Print: Saying 'I hope' will not convince many readers….**

**Ray: And this is my partner in writing. I'll explain what he does in the next chapter, but for now, ENJOY!**

**Print: Remember folks, he does not own the actual game. Although I'm pretty sure it wont take a detective to figure that out…**

Chapter 2:

"Hmm….well, looks like we found another corpse."

"I have not the slightest idea of who he is…or were…, but perhaps we should end him in case he is an enemy!" I hear the pull of a bow string.

"And what if he is innocent, Ruffles? Would you be proud to bear your title knowing what you have done?"

"I suppose…your right…"

"That sword is a nice looking one though. If he truly is gone, I am defiantly taking it."

"With all due respect my lady, don't you have any shame…?"

My head fills like crap right now. As much as I don't feel like it, I have NO idea where I am therefore, have to open my eyes…(Yeah…I'm that lazy)

Ok, let's see …Wall. Wall. Wall. Wall. Ground… Fire?...Rising in the sky…? Oh God Please Tell Me I am NOT in Hell!

I panicked a little bit, but then realized something on my right hand. On my right hand is a poem.

The world I made for you have come to an end

My believers will wonder the manners I will tend

As you all know, your old life is done…

But, fear not my children…the fictional world you love the most have begun

The poem then transformed into a sign and freaked me out… The sign looks like a tic-tack-toe board. In the middle were two white parentheses directly next to each other: ()

In the other eight sections, there is a blue circle in each section. Then I saw something in the middle of the parentheses. I was about to look closer however I was suddenly kicked by someone. Now that I think of it, I did hear someone talking and yelling…

"Hey! WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME?" a red haired woman said.

"uhhg…sorry about that, my name is Leonardo…" I replied a little shocked to see someone else here…I really got to stop dozing off…

"Huh? Is that name foreign or something?"

"No, it is commonly used in it-…." I realized that this woman looks exactly like Sully…The one standing next to her looks like Viron.

"I'm sorry, may I do one thing…"

I scratch my arm hard enough for it to bleed. It did hurt…so I guess THAT theory is wrong….

"…sigh*"

"What the hell did you go on and scratch yourself for?"

"Oh nothing it's just…sigh*…"

Ok body of mines; just do what I command without hurting like hell…please? Stand up, stretch, punch Viron in the face by mistake…wait what?

"OOF! You fiend!"

"Sorry about that…completely unintentional."

I think I heard Sully chuckle.

With a raised, twitching eyebrow and a glare, he just decided to ditch the subject and ask me a new question.

"That weapon you have does look mysterious; may I ask the name of it?" The 'archiest of archers' asked.

I look on my back to see an armor slayer; a weapon I once saw available from a merchant's shop on the game. However it looks…different… The grey part is now silver and the black part is now white…

"An upgrade of the armor slayer?"

"…Meh, good enough for me." Sully shrugged.

I saw a big axe that looks like it was meant to make even butchers shit their pants.

"What's that weapon?"

"It's called the Imposing axe. I found it just laying here. Kind of neat isn't it?"

"…I…guess…"

"I spot three enemies coming our way!" Viron exclaimed.

Three zombie looking monsters things came our way with glowing red eyes.

When I grabbed my sword with my right hand, my mark did something weird. The lines placed horizontally stretched out to the sword, and the lines went straight up to the end of the blade on one side and to the end of the hilt on the other, glowing a bright white. I think I got looks from Viron and Sully...

"…Now I definitely want that sword…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" She quickly replied.

Anyway…I have no idea how to fight…and this thing is heavy as crap! Welp, two handed style for me…

Our Current Team:

Sully: Cavalier

Viron: Archer

Me: (Looking at my clothes, I wear a white robe with blue trims, which is sleeveless on the left sleeve, a fingerless glove on my right hand, black pants, blue shirt, a chainmail under the shirt, boots that has metal on the bottom of each, and three shields. One is a blue shoulder shield on my left arm with a black little ball in front of it that sorta defies gravity for some reason; the other covers the back of my left hand and the last is a shield that covers my arm like most normal sheilds. Plus bandage-wraps that covers my entire left arm and the palm of my left hand.) In simpler terms, I got no idea…Myrmidon/mercenary? …I'll just take the myrmidon stance. (And act like I know what I am doing)

Vs!

The Zombie Team! :

Zombie archer

Zombie Fighter

Zombie Mercenary

(Battle Start!) (Why am I thinking like this?)

To my surprise though this actually don't feel like anything new. Deep down within myself, something told me I done this before… Actually, I have done this before. My father taught me sword play when he was around. He said his father taught him and we are actually decedents of Gladiators of Rome. I guess teaching your child swordplay is a tradition in our family and since he is gone, I ended up teaching Bond and Dheal.

Anyway, the Zombie archer will need to be killed quickly, the sword wielding mercenary will have a disadvantage against sully, and I will have an advantage of the Fighter.

"Hey Viron, can you take out that archer before he gives us problems?" I asked

"Of course I can!" He responded. He pointed his bow into the air before pointing it at the enemy archer saying "Die with magnificence!" He released the string and the arrow pierces the enemy archer's head.

"Whoa…nice one…anyway, Sully, you take the Mercenary and I take the Fighter?"

"Sounds good to me!"

She rushed towards the sword wielding zombie.

I ran to duel the fighter and he ran charging right back at me. We charge at each other until the fighter jumps high into the air and tries to slice me in half. Since he is swinging downwards, I can completely avoid it if I get close enough to him. That way, the only thing that can possibly hurt me is his bare arm.

I am relying on speed so I can do what I plan to. When I got close enough, to my prediction, his axe only went behind my head. I quickly stab him with my sword. I then pull and swing it up to spit his upper body parts in half. (Considering he is a zombie: just in case.)

Meanwhile Sully gets attacked by the Mercenary who does not even damage her with the strike he performed. Sully attacks back and deal enough damage for the zombie to look tired and damaged (ironically). However, a fighter comes out of nowhere and tries to strike her. Luckily she dodges and finishes him off (For some reason, he was already damaged).

I could hear the sound of spells being casted and bow strings being pulled that did not come from Viron. That's when the Mercenary zombie gave up on the battle with Sully and retreated to go attack someone else.

(Battle end)

I could not see who because when I tried to chase after him and exit the fort, a random axe comes from out of nowhere and almost splits my head open!

I looked over to see a VERY ugly risen. I guess this is the chief…meaning I have to face the boss of this chapter…great….

Sully

Viron

Myself

Vs!

Risen Chief!

(Battle start!)

"Viron, cover me please…again!" I yelled as I start to rush towards him.

The Risen chief was about to start swinging, but he was interrupted by Viron who gave him a nasty hit next to the heart. I came in and slashed his gut, but his skin did not open. The chief did flinch hard enough to fall on the ground though. When I got close to it, it kicked me giving itself some time get back up. It was about to finish me, but I did something un-honorable.

"Hey look! A defenseless healer!" I said while pointing behind it.

It turned back only to see nothing. Not believing that actually work, I stab him right in the back. It staggers forward about to fall over.

I was about to take the opportunity to finish him off with confidence. In other words, I was about to split him in half by raising my sword up like Ike does in SSBB and slam it down, BUT that glorious moment was stolen by a great knight who haves brown hair…damn you Frederick…stealing my victory and such…the freaking fire that was roaring behind me would have made that kill even more epic, but then you have to-!...sigh* never mind

The battle however was NOT over. I glanced at a Risen who was aiming to kill with his bow. He had that thing pointed directly at a blond haired woman (who is of course Lissa). I attempt to throw my sword, however, my hand just won't let go of the damn sword when I swung. My eyes are now glowing white and I am no longer in control of my actions! Great, now instead of looking like the hero who saves the princess, I 'm going to look like a dumbass that gets himself killed

When I swung, the mark on my hand glowed. Afterwards a similar sign appeared right in front of me. It was not EXACT because it to parentheses in the middle was now horizontal .When I slash the two Parentheses in the middle section of the mark, a gust of wind blasts in the direction I swung, and the Risen archer splits in half…Along with a couple of trees…Did I just did a air slash attack…?

(Battle end)

I looked around and there was no more Risen. Then I remember something I curse myself for not remembering earlier!

"Whoa! How did you do that!?" everyone asks in union.

"Dheal!?" I shouted as I run into the deep woods in search for her.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going!? Who's Dheal!?" Sully yelled as she chased after me.

"It is just rude to run off like that without a goodbye…and an exclamation on the attack you just did!" Viron shouted as he does the same.

I think I heard Robin's voice saying "What a mysterious character…"

That sounds like a male voice. He really should not be calling anyone mysterious….I wish I could say that, but that will expose the fact that I know he does not remember his past.

Before I could get further into the woods, a gigantic portal appears in the sky. This one is way bigger than all the others!

…Then again, I only saw the smaller ones in the game, so I cannot really say that. Besides its size, this portal is different…It is brown instead of blue…BROWN!

Robin looks at the monstrous portal and shakes his head. "It seems this fight is not over. Everyone, regroup!"

"And just who are you?" Sully asked

"He's our new Technician. It would be best if we follow his orders" Chrom explained

Sully looks at and studies the new member before finally saying "Well welcome to the shepherds!"

I continued to stare at the portal…for some reason, it looks familiar… Well, not really. I just feel a strange connection to it. I was snapped out of my daze when I saw Risen falling out of the portal, but instead of just plummeting like the Risen from the blue holes, they gently float down. They wear all white…well let's just say it is there identification color. Allies have green, controllable units have blue, enemies have red. Getting back on topic, I realize the fact that they have a spooky red aura around them that is visible to pretty much anyone unless I am just loosing it…Let me check…

"Hey guys, I am not the only one seeing that aura right?"

"No stranger, I believe we all see it…" Frederick answered

"Good, just checking rather I am loosing it or not…"

When they land, they rest on one knee before looking then standing back up.

"Uh…is it me or are they all just staring directly at me…?" I asked in fear.

"Do you know what they are? Are they the same monsters as the ones we just faced?" Chrom asked.

I just shrugged. As they continue to stare at me, their eyes starting to glow a bright yellow. Shortly afterwards, one of them started charging directly after me! When it got close enough to strike me, it did of course. Good thing I dodge or else that knife would have been in my gut!

This guy is way too close for me to fight back, which is the reason I take a few back steps to get in a comfortable striking range (Which is really hard to do when you are wielding a heavy, god damn two-handed sword!), but he just won't back off! With a quick turn of my ankles, I turned high tailed and retreated, running a good thirty meters away before turning back again and clashing my sword with his knife. I managed to disarm him with a fierce swing from my sword. After his knife got sent flying, the mercenary grab a sword and got into a usual mercenary stance. I took my myrmidon stance again and decided to try and figure out what he looks like. When I took a closer look at him, for some reason he is wearing a metallic mask that resembles a general's helm although he is a mercenary.

"Chrom, you go support…uh…that guy!" Seriously…? You are a master Technician, and the best you can classify me as is "that guy"!? "Viron, go with Sully and shoot down any enemies while riding. As he do that, Sully, strike down any foe you see without mercy. Lissa, stay by me. Frederick, would you mind facing most of the enemies yourself?"

"Not at all."

"Good, then it is settled, everyone move!"

I swing my sword towards my foe's legs. He parries and counterattacks. Before he even performed the attack, I power kick him as hard as I can in his face. He slides back from the impact, tilts his head, looks at me with the glowing yellow eyes, before walking to his side while staring at me still. (I must have made it angry, sorry I did not tell you this before, but they usually don't walk, they just somehow move without moving their legs. Like Bowser in SSBB) I started to do the same by walking in the opposite direction, and then suddenly we both stop at the same time.

We are now squaring off and taking our stances again.

I thrust my body forward to try and stab him again; however, he jumps on my blade and tries to cleave my head straight off. Before he swung, I rotate my blade to get him off. In response, he jumps off, positions his body horizontally in the air, spins around, and tries to kill me again with a powerful vertical attack. I did not even attempt to block, knowing my sword would just fly out of my hands. I sidestep out of the way and as soon as my foe lands on his feet, he tries again with another attack. I duck and run to a safe distance before facing him again.

He sprints towards me with full speed in attempt to get me with an overhead attack. I block it with the flat of my sword. I swing to my side and push his sword away from me. This however gives him the chance for another attack. When he swings in attempt to decimate me, I used my right foot to kick his risk before quickly planting it on the ground and punting his right foot with my left, knocking him on the ground. I attempt to finish him, but failed and only end up sheathing my blade into the ground because he moved. I think quickly and swing my blade upwards to send a bunch of dirt flying in his face. I once again (this is getting tiring), try to finish him, but of course, he avoids my attack and counterattacks. I parry it and my foe attempts to kick me.

I roll under his attack and slashed his legs.

"It's about time I cut you!" I said as I quickly spun around, circled around to the direction he is facing, and jumped into the air, slitting his throat in the process with one hand. I realize I just jumped about eight feet into the air!

After landing on the ground, I watch his body fade away. Surprisingly, he said his final words before disappearing completely.

"You've only defeated one out of the eight Generals. My father and brothers….your father and brothers will destroy you….."

What did he mean by that!?

Just when I was about to ponder and process what he just said, a myrmidon comes out of nowhere with an effort of trying to slice my head. After pushing him back when he clashed his sword against mines, I realized that they are all wearing the same masks.

"Face me!" Chrom tries to strike down the mercenary that is locking blades with me, but failed due to the knight jumping in front of Chrom's blade and blocking it with a shield.

I jumped back to use the myrmidon's weight against it. When it fell forward, I swung my blade upwards as hard as I can, splitting him in two.

Meanwhile, Chrom is next to me trying to get past the shield the knight is holding. When the knight attacks, Chrom dodges the attack, sheaths his blade, switches to his Rapier, and stabs the knight's stomach. The Rapier sliced directly through the armor and injured the unknown knight.

"EEEY!" As I shouted that, I took my chance to finish it by using my "Upgrade of an Armor Slayer" to slice his head clean off. The knight fell to the floor then just fade away as its red aura disappears.

I sighed before shivering seeing how creepy these guys are.

"With all due respect, what took you so long?"

"Sorry about that, I got blocked off by most of the cavaliers." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Ah…pant* that makes sense." I tried to sit down and gets some more breathe only to have Chrom lift me up by the collar and forcing me to stand.

"Don't relax yet, there is still a battle ahead of us." Chrom points to the other group of these creepy soldiers fighting Federick, who is by himself is destroying most of these phantom like creatures, Sully, who is stabbing foes with fierce speed and power, Viron, who is riding on the back of Sully's horse shooting down any enemies in sight, Robin, who is guarding Lissa with magic and surrounded by knights, and Lissa, who heals Robin when he needs it.

"I know, but…did you see how they moved without moving their legs or feet?"

"Yes, I have, but we cannot let that intimidate us! You go help Robin while I go support Frederick."

With a thumbs-up, I swiftly run towards Robin and Lissa, cutting down any Knights and fighters in the way considering the fact they all have their back turned towards me. When I finally got to the center to where Robin and Lissa are, I greet them.

"WAZZUP, WAZZUP, WAZZUUUUUP!"

Robin looked at me blankly and said nothing as Lissa smiles and responds. "Hey!"

"It is fortunate you are here; I need your help with these knights." Robin said.

"You got it!" I said as a knight approaches me. When it attacked, I bat away his Lance, slash his stomach, split his chest, and stab him in the previous area I slashed. (Why am I so good at this!?) After the knight Fades away, I turn to see Robin somewhat studying me…

"Interesting, you don't seem to be affected by the weapon triangle…Although you will never have an advantage over an axe even though you are a sword wielder, you don't seem to have a disadvantage when fighting Lance Men." Uh oh, he got that smirk on his face. "You will come handy in many battles."

"Uh…Thanks" _Crap_…

From the crowd of ghost fighters trying to kill us …well. More specifically, me, a myrmidon charges at us with a blood curling roar. He did not even get to swing however, due to the falchion sticking out of its chest.

"I thought you were supporting Fred. Chro-waaait…" I noticed that a much sleeker figure is wielding the weapon. I know who he is. He is the one that claims to be Marth. Although, I must say…his voice sounds like a women's…

"As you see, I am not this 'Chrom' you speak of…" Marth took a quick glance at the monsters surrounding us then spoke again. "These are not the same monsters I fought before coming here…"

"Same monsters?" Robin questioned.

"Let's just say, I have experience."

Right afterwards, Frederick burst out the crowd of…uh…I really need to come up with a name for these guys…

Behind him, also on the horseback is Chrom along with Sully and Viron riding on a separate horse.

"We finished dispatching our enemies, so we came in assistance." Frederick explains

These guys must be intelligent because they all jumped back and disappeared as soon as their feet left the ground.

Complete Silence

"…Well that odd" Sully points out.

"GUYS, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

As we all turn around alarmed from Lissa's voice, we saw one final ghost like fighter that is a berserker class...However, this one is different.

His body itself is literally five times as big as a normal human body, he carries a tomahawk that is at least twice as big as his freaking body, and he has no legs! He just floats from waist up!

And out of all people, guess who that thing is staring at…me!

"…Oh fuck me…" I muttered.

(Chapter end)


End file.
